


Goodnight Moon

by starrywrite



Series: Robot AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: ...thats a bit weird isnt it, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Robot AU, Robots, basically Phil is the cutest robot in the world i want to cuddle his robot parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywrite/pseuds/starrywrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Humans are delicate - and very strange - creatures and even though Phil doesn't necessarily understand them, his human is his favorite. So he learns to cope with these strange mannerisms and phenomenons because if Dan tells him that all is well, then Phil trusts him that all is well. That's all there is to it. </p><p>companion piece/deleted scenes for my fic "Even Robots Need Blankets"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight Moon

**Author's Note:**

> so about a week ago i wrote a fic called Even Robots Need Blankets (http://archiveofourown.org/works/1856605) and you should probably read that because this is sort of a companion piece/deleted scenes type of thing :^) 
> 
> inspired by this: http://howellsprincess.tumblr.com/post/90896443615  
> and this: https://twitter.com/smallmeows/status/485583002404397056
> 
> for Sam bc her love for this au burns brighter than the white hot intensity of a thousand suns and she’s the reason i wrote this in the first place so thank u sam <333 i hope you enjoy and i hope everyone enjoys!!

Everyone thinks that robots are these vastly complex and complicated creatures because they come with all sorts of buttons and they light up and make noises and their eyes glow - but that simply isn’t true. Robots in fact are very simple. Sure, programming a robot is a bit of a process but once a bot is assembled and pieced together, not much really goes into them. Robots require a basic need, and that is to be charged, preferably fully charged because as long as they’re fully charged, they can do anything and everything. They can pop out to the shops for you or help you re-tile your kitchen or… anything really. If you need a task accomplished, a robot can do it for you (probably faster and more efficiently at that). Their battery lives are measured by percentages and colors, and as long as their numbers are high and their batteries are green, they’re good to go. When their batteries get too low, they get a bit unresponsive and it makes it hard for them to do simple tasks. If their batteries happen to die, then they can’t do anything. It really is just as simple as that. 

Humans, however, aren’t simple like robots. If anything, _they’re_ the vastly complex and complicated creatures and Phil just doesn’t understand humans sometimes. At first, he thought they couldn’t be that complicated; he thought that they went to bed when the moon came out and woke up when the sun came out, but apparently it’s not like that at all.

Take Dan, for instance. Even though Dan is Phil’s favorite human, it doesn’t mean he completely _gets_ everything he does, because truth be told, he really doesn’t. Dan is no exception to the majority of complex and complicated humans, and his weird human tendencies just go over Phil’s head sometimes. 

As soon as the sun comes up, Phil goes to Dan’s room (if he’s not in there already - apparently Dan prefers not to sleep alone, even though Phil does take up too much space and he’s too cold to cuddle with, Dan doesn’t mind at all) and he tells him that the sun is up and he should be too. To which Dan tells him, “It’s five in the morning, I refuse to be awake at five in the morning - especially when I went to bed at three in the morning.”

“But the sun is up.” Phil says. “So Dan must be up as well.”

“It doesn’t work like that Phil.” Dan tries to explain, but he’s already drifting off to sleep again, and Phil decides that he’ll just wait until the sun is higher in sky for Dan to wake up. 

When the moon goes down, Phil takes Dan’s laptop and shut it, ignoring Dan’s protests, because humans go to bed with the moon and now Dan has to go to bed.

Phil ushers Dan off of the couch and then escorts him down the hall towards his bedroom. “I’m not tired, Phil, and it’s way too early for me to go to bed - will you stop pushing!” 

“Goodnight moon. Goodnight Dan.” Phil tells him, and then he leaves Dan to go to sleep. Dan doesn’t go to sleep though, and hours later, Phil can still see the glow of his laptop illuminating his room as the moon illuminates the night sky. And Phil just doesn’t understand because he was positive that humans went to bed with the moon, but apparently that doesn’t apply to Dan, who sometimes goes to bed when the sun is coming up (and that confuses Phil even more. Humans are just really confusing sometimes).

* * *

Another weird human thing that Phil finds himself all but confused about is charging. Dan doesn’t take his charging very seriously, and sometimes it worries Phil because he takes charging _very_ seriously. After all, his old owners almost let his battery die on multiple occasions, so he knows what it’s like to be near death, and it scares him. And Phil knows that humans have to charge for eight hours before their batteries are full and they can function properly. But Dan, for whatever reason, thinks he’s the exception and doesn’t let himself charge for eight hours - even though Phil insists that he has to.

Dan’s cranky sometimes and he has bad mornings. He drags himself out of his room and to the kitchen, where he makes endless pots of coffee and he slams cabinet doors shut. On bad mornings, whenever he has to do something he whines about it before actually doing it, and after a few bad mornings in a row, Phil has figured out that it’s because he’s not fully charged. Sometimes he’ll tell Dan go to lie down in his bed and finish charging, but most days (after much trial and error that is) he lets Dan be cranky and slam cabinet door shut and whine because that’s how he copes. Phil doesn’t understand it though; obviously, it would make so much more sense for Dan to just go and finish charging, but he doesn’t and Phil doesn’t get it. He doesn’t get humans. 

Whenever Dan isn’t fully charged, he apologizes a lot and Phil doesn’t understand why because he has nothing to apologize for. Phil always tells him that it’s okay because he still likes him, even when he isn’t fully charged.

* * * 

Some days - days like today - Dan charges too much and it leaves Phil all too concerned for his battery life, especially on days like today. It’s been hours, but Dan hasn’t left his room and Phil starts to worry because it’s been eight hours, surely Dan is done charging now. Not to mention, Phil is lonely. He like when Dan’s fully charged because then he can play, and Phil likes to play with Dan and he likes spending time with Dan and he likes… Dan. To put it simply, he likes to be with Dan. Dan is his best friend. 

He debates going into Dan’s room to check on him, but as the minutes tick on, Phil decides that he can’t let Dan continue to charge any more - it’s been well over eight hours now; Dan needs to unplug himself. So he goes to his bedroom, where he finds Dan lying in bed, his blanket over him as if it’s nighttime - except it’s not, the sun is up and Dan should be too.

The brunette glances up when he hears Phil beeping. “Hey, you.” he says, yawning a bit. “What’s up?”

“Dan is sick?” Phil asks him, ready to go back to the kitchen and make him some chicken noodle soup if need be. 

“No, Dan isn’t sick. Dan is tired.” he mumbles against his pillows and he moves around a bit before rolling over and looking at Phil, with a small smile on his face and he tells him, “You’re welcome to join me though.”

“But Phil is finished charging.” Phil tells him, confused.

“Join me anyway,” Dan says. “We can not-charge together.” 

“If Dan is finished charging, Dan should get up.” Phil tells him, and he goes over to Dan and promptly yanks his blanket off of him - which has actually become a nearly daily occurrence in the house of Dan and Phil. 

“Phil!” Dan whines like he does when he hasn’t charged enough, and he curls around his pillow, hugging it tightly to himself. “Give it back, ‘m cold.” 

“Dan needs to get up.” Phil insists, because it’s starting to worry him; what if Dan’s battery gets overcharged? If Dan doesn’t stop charging, he might overheat and if he overheats, his battery could overheat as well and then his battery life will decrease. It happens to robots all of the time, so he’s certain it has to be the same, or at least similar, for humans. “Humans need to have a certain amount of time recharging for all of their systems to run optimally. Dan is going to burn out his battery if he continues charging.” 

“Burn out my - no, Phil, love, it doesn’t work that way.” Dan bites his lip as he tries to stifle a laugh, because he really doesn’t want to come across as rude; it’s really just too cute how worried Phil is right now. “Trust me, my battery and my systems and whatever other dohickeys you think are going to be affected, are going to be fine if I have a bit of a lazy day in bed.” 

They wind up going back and forth a few times, before Dan convinces Phil that it’s not doing him any harm to stay in bed and ultimately, Phil winds up climbing in bed with him because he wants to make sure that Dan will be okay if he keeps charging. And in the end, Dan is okay and even though Phil is happy about it, he just doesn’t understand. Humans are weird. 

* * *

Sometimes, Phil comes across Dan lying on the couch and he’s drifting off to sleep and Phil can’t help but to wake him because he doesn’t comprehend what’s happening. Is Dan okay? Why is he sleeping? He’s already slept for eight hours, his charge is complete. Dan’s system is going to suffer if he continues to charge. 

“My system is fine, Phil.” Dan tells him recovering from Phil giving him - in Dan’s words - a “mild heart attack” when he decided to wake up. He rubs his eyes and grabs his blanket from the floor and tells him, “I was just napping.” 

“Napping.” Phil repeats. “A brief period of sleep, especially one taken during daytime”

“Precisely.” Dan says, and yawns a bit. Phil watches as he makes himself comfortable on the couch again, and he finds himself confused; Dan has already charged for eight hours, why does he need to charge more? And if he does need to charge more, why isn’t he charging in his bed? 

“Why is Dan napping?” the blue-eyed bot asks him.

“I’m just tired.” Dan tells him. “I had a long, busy morning and I just want to lie down for an hour or so and take a little nap.”

“But Dan is fully charged.” Phil says, still confused. “Dan should have energy now.”

“It doesn’t work that way, love.” Dan tells him. “Sometimes, people just need to - for lack of a better term - charge for more than eight hours.” 

Phil blinks. “Phil doesn’t understand.” he finally says.

Dan’s lips twitch into a small smile. “Just take my word for it; it’s totally normal.” and he lies down, closing his eyes and Phil stands there watching him trying to comprehend this strange phenomenon called ‘napping’ but it still doesn’t make sense to him and he still finds it all too strange.

Humans are delicate - and very strange - creatures and even though Phil doesn't necessarily understand them, his human is his favorite. So he learns to cope with these strange mannerisms and phenomenons because if Dan tells him that all is well, then Phil trusts him that all is well. That's all there is too it. 

And even though he doesn’t quite grasp the concept of napping and he doesn’t know why Dan needs to charge for longer than eight hours, it doesn’t stop him from grabbing Dan’s blanket and bringing it up to cover his shoulders.


End file.
